burijjifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Sasukeuzumaki/3
Respuesta Me parece muy interesante, aahh por cierto le he añadido más información a la apariencia de Hikari y más curiosidades. SilverSatonix 20:56 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Susanoo Hola, Sasuke mira veo q las imagenes de Susanoo que tienes son pocas, tengo dos que te podrían gustar si qres verlas me lo dices en mi discución 13:03 21 jun 2011 (UTC) saludos Me va bn, en este momento busco "los experimentos de Orochimaru" y veo q van muy bien y que ya tienen 8 miembros y tienen en la mira a 2, por cierto ya vi los superairukages, les quedaron bien pero el tercero solo tiene infobox, pero veo q esta en construccion x ti 13:15 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-superairukage Me gusta mucho, es bastante creativo ya que existe el elemento oscuridad y ¿por que no el elemento luz?, y tambien sus jutsus sobre todo el de las alas 13:22 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-jutsus Interesante ¿que anime es? 13:26 21 jun 2011 (UTC) anime vaya, que poco conocedor de animes soy, pero bueno vere algo sobre este anime, cambiando de tema creo q debes ir mas rapido con el reclutamiento de tus miembros, por que asi, les sera muy dificil empezar sus otras misiones, (solo un consejo), ah y x cierto, vi q me estas metiendo un poco en su historia jeje gracias 13:34 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Si Si, pero algo es algo, un pequeño reconocimiento por co-fundar burijji, pero luego irme y dejarla (me doy pena a mi mismo) 13:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) de mi tambien di halgo bueno je je aesa usuario Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:46 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Te digo tambien xq abandone, xq vi que te ofrecieron pertenecer a Tatsu, en ese momento pense q ya burijji no sería nada sin miembros y sin líder entonces creí q ya burijji estaba cerrada y decidi ser tu compañero para entrar, despues de q no te dejaron entrar a ya sabes donde retomaste burijji, andrey naruto se unio y ahí triunfaron 13:55 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Idea Oye Sasuke tengo una idea que tal si le hago el logo a wikitatsu como el nuestro como muesrtar de amistad por la alianza. AndreyNaruto 16:20 21 jun 2011 (UTC) mira mira la historia de mi personaje supera aun monton de los miembros de buriji creo que se merece por no ser pesado mas cifras perdon por las molestias Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC) si has mirado la historia o todo lo que e escrito pon un comentario sobre tu opinion un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:31 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Burijji En solo 2 días Wiki Burijji cumple 1 mes de ser fundada. AndreyNaruto 17:03 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Saga y Episodios Ya he hecho la saga, ahora tengo que empezar el nuevo episodio, por cierto ¿cuátos episodios quieres que dure esta saga? SilverSatonix 19:57 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Ya se que jutsus sean mi técnica propia, estos son: Elemento Viento: Gran Quehacer de los Dragones y Elemento Viento: Danza de Pétalos de Polvo, ¿qué te parece? SilverSatonix 20:16 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Es verdad, los tuyos son más increíbles que los mios, pero por lo menos son únicos y especiales para mi, jejeje SilverSatonix 20:22 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Artículos e imágenes destacados Oye Sasuke queria saber por curiosidad cuales son las imagenes y artículos, para asi añadirles una estrella como lo que aparece en la wiki o algo parecido, ¿qué piensas? como en otras wikis (bleach, naruto, one piece etc...) SilverSatonix 20:28 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Buena idea sobre lo de los sellos, ¿me puedes recomendar algún jutsu sellado, que este guay? SilverSatonix 20:34 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Vale será mi jutsu de sellado, me gusta puede ser bastante útil. SilverSatonix 20:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Traslado Si quieres yo puedo hacer el traslado de Axux.AndreyNaruto 21:10 21 jun 2011 (UTC) A ok hacete un hotmail o si qres t lo dejo en tu discucion de como acturemos y de q manera mas q nada qria q fuese x mail x confidencialidad Juan uchiha senju 21:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Axux hola,me esta llendo bien,queria preguntar si en la historia mi personaje tendra mas jutsus ESPERO RESPUESTA axux #wiki# 21:56 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Reversora Tengo una duda sobre el reversor, ¿en qué se ocupa y qué es lo que hacce? es que nunva he sido reversora XD espero tus respuestas por favor. SilverSatonix 22:04 21 jun 2011 (UTC) termine ya termine con los jutsus,ahora que hago? ESPERO RESPUESTA axux #wiki# 22:08 21 jun 2011 (UTC) mi personaje tiene pocos jutsus tienes alguna idea de nuevo jutsu?, yo lo catalogo solo necesito la idea, ya catalogue los jutsus que mi personaje ya tiene ESPERO RESPUESTA axux #wiki# 22:17 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Jutsus estos son los jutsus que se me ocurrieron para el personaje y algunos que cree con sus descripciones (solo los que cree bienen con descripcion elemento agua:jutsu dragon de agua elemento agua:muro de agua elemento fuego:jutsu gran bola de fuego elemento fuego:dragon come almas descripcion:el usuario lansa un dragon de fuego de llamas azules que ataca al enemigo y le roba el alma,si quieres le pones que necesita sharingan o no jutsu de resurreccion impura invocacion (tu dime que invoco) jutsu de control mental descripcion:controla mente jutsu de curacion completa descripcion:cuara al usuario o a otra persona de cualquier herida ojp celestial en masa descripcion:forma avanzada del ojo celestial en donde causa los mismos efectos pero a mas personas y con mas efectividad jutsu de invocacion humana descripcion:invoca a cualquier persona elemento polvo:tornado de polvo descripcion:un tornado de polvo que destruye todo a su paso armadura de rayo danza de la espada descripcion:puede hacer que su espada se mueva a voluntad,ademas incrementa su filo y el poder de la espada Respuesta a misión Vale, me parece muy interesante que lo hagamos las dos organizaciones juntas, ah por cierto ya sé quien es Ayame Terumi, (que coincidencia por el mismo nombre) ¿sabes a mi se me ocurrió el nombre de Ayame, por un personaje de Inuyasha, y el apellido, busque en internet " apellidos japoneses" SilverSatonix 11:12 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Bien Sasuke, finalmente se dio la alianza entre las organizaciones, Juan ya me explico como sera y esta bn buena la idea 13:12 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Si, me gustaría que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo, pero yo creo q serían cinco equipos ya que ustedes tendran otro miembro ademas de Axux, entonces serían 5 equipos de 4 personas Kuronado termine oye termine todo de mi personaje, me falta la parte en donde tu me reclutas y me asignas compañero. espero respuesta axux #wiki# 13:57 22 jun 2011 (UTC) elemento ¿tu me pusiste el elemento vapor? espero respuesta axux #wiki# 14:04 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ok ok lo dejo asi pero, que jutsu de ese elemento le pongo a mi personaje espero respuesta axux #wiki# 14:07 22 jun 2011 (UTC) contesta oye te ise una lista de jutsu en tu pagina de discucion, vela y dime que jutsus le pongo a mi personaje axux #wiki# 14:18 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Episodios Ya he visto que has empezado la saga en que aparezco, podeis decir que os ibas a mi Aldea y derrepente encontrais a mi hermana que dice que me encuentro cerca de la aldea. SilverSatonix 14:42 22 jun 2011 (UTC) La sugerencia al jutsu es un poco raro ¿no? porque no se si se podrá combinar bien el hielo con el infierno, aunque puede ser que quede bien en fin no lo sé. SilverSatonix 14:59 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno puede que sea un jutsu muy fuerte, estoy de acuerdo. SilverSatonix 15:05 22 jun 2011 (UTC) termine hola termine lo de los jutsus, que hago ahora espero respuesta axux #wiki# 15:42 22 jun 2011 (UTC) re-compañero por mi esta bn, duda ¿cual va a ser mi primera mision?,recuerda que primero tu personaje debe reclutar al mio axux #wiki# 15:51 22 jun 2011 (UTC) contesta contesta el mensaje espero respuesta axux #wiki# 16:00 22 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero le puse que mi compañero era alvaro uchiha (su personaje) axux #wiki# 16:15 22 jun 2011 (UTC) favor oye pon tu las fotos xq yo no ce grax axux #wiki# 16:35 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Idea Sasuke que te parece adecuar nuestro precio de Se Busca con el de Tatsu y hacemos se las hacemos a ellos tambien AndreyNaruto 17:32 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Cabeza Si lo se luego discutimos el precio! AndreyNaruto 17:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Sasuke-Kun Necesito que me desbloques la plantilla del mi Personaje Nasaku Att:Natalia Villarealez (Nasaku Uzumaki) problema oye,alvaro455 no quiere tener equipo espero respuesta axux #wiki# 19:06 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ok hola, vi la portada, espero que le vaya bn en su mision. axux #wiki# 19:12 22 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-ok hola, estoy esperando que me de una orden (editar mi personaje, ponerle historia,etc) espero respuesta axux #wiki# 19:19 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracia!! Muchas gracias, podré participar en la misión entre las dos organizaciones, ¿cuándo lo haremos? y de ¿qué ira? ¡¡¡Ahh que emoción!!!! SilverSatonix 19:32 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *¡Qué bien! creo que va ha ser emocionante, ¡qué nervios tengo! de que empiece ya. SilverSatonix 19:38 22 jun 2011 (UTC) el cartel oye me puede hacer el cartel de se busca axux #wiki# 19:34 22 jun 2011 (UTC) vale seremos equipo temporal el equipo se llame como tu quiereas pero el jefe sere yo un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:59 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Idea Sasuke ¿qué te parece si yo soy la espadachin de la organización Burijji? a parte de pertenecer al equipo Teenager, también puedo ser la espadachin de la organización. ¿qué opinas? SilverSatonix 20:02 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Muy bien, gracias, la idea de las 3 espadas se me ocurrió de One Pice, jejeje SilverSatonix 20:07 22 jun 2011 (UTC) WIKI BURIJJI 300 PAGINAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. 1 MES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. AndreyNaruto 05:04 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Kusana Oye Sasuke creo que Kusana ya no queda en la organizacion talvez un atque de la Nueva Akatski y el fue asesinado por Reck. PD: No te Ofendas.AndreyNaruto 05:18 23 jun 2011 (UTC) mira en el blog de noticias moroka pone por sus poderes oculares tiene ciertos jutsus pero yo tengo en sharingan etc incluyendo el rinnegan el elmento polvo y el elemento lava y no aparezca me gustaria tener halguna tecnica especial para mi un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:48 23 jun 2011 (UTC) los personajes que se hacen mas fuertes y matas a ninjas la recompensa sube incluyendo jutsus un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:36 23 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo el equipo con el nuevo vale acepto pero llamalo como quieras y ponlo en buriji para que lo sepan y el lider poder ser yo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:59 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Respuesta al artículo No te preocupes yo me encargo de hacer bien esa plantilla de personaje. SilverSatonix 14:09 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Opening Ey Sasuke esta genial el opening como lo hiciste (con que programa). AndreyNaruto 15:54 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Wiki Burijji Sasuke que tienes pensado hacer hoy ya que se cumple un mes de Wiki Burijji. AndreyNaruto 17:12 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok Si ya me lo imaginaba, si le diré a todos. AndreyNaruto 17:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Sorpresa Si ya lo vi,genial, Pero el manga se va a tardar 3 Semanas. Deberias pedirle un OneShot a tu amigo primero para saber algo de Sasuke Uzumaki. AndreyNaruto 17:31 23 jun 2011 (UTC) genial hola,que buena la sorpresa, espero que la wiki siga avanzando, avisa cuando podran poner la saga axux #wiki# 18:19 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ponme este jutsu este jutsu solo quiero utilizar solo para mi y que tambien pueda invocar todoslos kages jinchuriji o usuarios muertos un saludo el jutsu es este http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Pain_Rikudou_(Madara) firma como personalizas tu firma? axux #wiki# 23:40 23 jun 2011 (UTC) jutsu oye, le puse que el ojo celestial y el ojo celestial en masa (habilidaes unicas de Axux) necesitan tener un sharingan. axux #wiki# 00:26 24 jun 2011 (UTC) ponme este jutsu ami personaje el jutsu es esye http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Pain_Rikudou_(Madara) Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:34 24 jun 2011 (UTC) el jutsu no que solo pueda ponerles los hojos el sharingan y el rinnegan solo exclusivo para mi Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:35 24 jun 2011 (UTC) oye oye, porfa ponme en mi personaje que soy de la Villa Oculta del Remolino axux #wiki# 16:06 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Episodio Muy buena idea para el episodio, creo que quedará bien, ahora mismo les digo a todos que tienen que ver la portada de los escuadrones. SilverSatonix 16:08 24 jun 2011 (UTC) elemento oye, mi personaje puede tener el elemento infierno? axux #wiki# 16:13 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Respuesta a personaje La verdad es que la imagen de mi personaje me la encontré por casualidad en Google imagenes, me temo que no es de ningún anime/manga. SilverSatonix 16:50 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Respuesta a historia Bueno, vale asi quedará guay, porque ahora todos los jinchuriki tendrán el sharigan y el rinnegan, y una cosa ¿no estaban Roshi y Fu en el equipo Biju? SilverSatonix 17:38 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Re- Equipo Bueno es que ya está hecho aqui lo encontrarás: *Equipo Biju SilverSatonix 17:43 24 jun 2011 (UTC) en los escuadronaes hay segundos armando yo creo que soy el mejor adecuado Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:55 24 jun 2011 (UTC) escuadron lo siento pero esta vez no particire mis doinios son excelentes pero no participo otra vez sera Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:11 24 jun 2011 (UTC) y esto de que va air yo solo puedo con un monton de personas y ¡a tengo bastante en ir en equipo y no ser lider ya que soy el unico personaje exceptado los jinchurikis que posen los rinegan no estoy enfadado mi dever es aconsejar y no dijistes nada ami conque renuncio no hara eeso Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:16 24 jun 2011 (UTC) re-escuadrones siiii me gustan, ahora mirare los articulos de cada uno, y cuando llegara el combate de los escuadrones? o sea cuando pelearemos con los Bijus, y con que biju pelearé..... sera el Yonbi? porque este es de fuego, o tal vez el Kyubi? Andres Rinnegan (Discusión) 19:43 24 jun 2011 (UTC) escuadron no participo no es brroma ponlo y se acabo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:45 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Dudas Oye Sasuke ¿sabes quién será el 10º miembro de la organización? y otra cosa me gustaria hacer más personaje sinventados por mi, ¿me recomiendas alguno?. SilverSatonix 19:52 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Alvaro Oye no me gusta la actitud de Alvaro deberiamos quitarle el puesto de ADMINISTRADOR. AndreyNaruto 20:30 24 jun 2011 (UTC) A mi tampoco me esta gustando mucho la actitud de Alvaro, ya que se ha enfadado bastante sobre lo de los escuadrones, hasta luegoo. SilverSatonix 20:35 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Re-Actitud. Lo sé Sasuke ya se disculpo pero como ya le dije los administradores deben dar el ejemplo su actitud puede disturbir a los demás usuario y yo tampoco soy lider de escuadron y no me molesto. AndreyNaruto 20:37 24 jun 2011 (UTC) .. Sasuke yo no me he quejado y no me molesto por eso y se que el tiene más rango. AndreyNaruto 20:54 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Equipo Llego la hora de crear el equipo Kage de Los Inmortales. *4º Kazekage *Mu *3º Raikage. AndreyNaruto 21:12 24 jun 2011 (UTC) hola dile a juan que si participo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 21:25 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Quien es? Tambien está Dulcerueda. AndreyNaruto 21:33 24 jun 2011 (UTC) hola no soy malo redactando me da igual en lo que me encarge y no me llames chaval y otra cosa estoty en muchas wikis y me canso y notomo aqui precisamente la precision que tengo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 21:38 24 jun 2011 (UTC) repito si se redactar te digo que estoy en muchas wikis y no me esfuerzo mucho por cansancio espero que lo entiendas Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 21:54 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Portada He visto la portada y yo digo que estoy encantada de colaborar con todos vosotros, para divertirnos y editar jutsus, personajes etc... y espero seguir colaborando mucho en está fantástica wiki, y sobre lo del video de Madara vs Itachi encontre este video en Youtube: PD: el problema es que es de naruto shippuden ninja storm 2, no sé si te será de ayuda. idea oye, se me ocurrio que puede aber una saga en donde los miembros que ya estan van practicando como que si fuera un torneo de pracrica, podria llamarse "El torneo a llegado,¡¡ hora de practicar !!" axux axux 03:22 25 jun 2011 (UTC) miembro mira el blog en naruto wiki de Deidara96 , su personaje podria ser el nuevo miembro axux 03:33 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Anime Vamos Sasuke podríamos hacer algo tipo anime luego de que hayan terminado varios capítulos del manga. Animate con Window Media Maker y Photoshop más manga e imagenes, lo podríamos crear ¿que piensas? AndreyNaruto 08:14 25 jun 2011 (UTC) porfa oye, porfa ponme el kanji y el romanji en mi personaje axux 13:23 25 jun 2011 (UTC) si ya lo sabia si ya vi el opening me gusto pein 13:51 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 13:51 25 jun 2011 (UTC) elementos no se los pongas ya quye halguien lo podria robar y hacerse muy poderoso ya que esta muerta y seguro que no tiene el corazon de maldad Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:17 25 jun 2011 (UTC) hola no lo hagas Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:28 25 jun 2011 (UTC) ya que ya que no puedo tener el elemento oscuridad puedo tener otro inventado por mi elemento sangre pein 14:54 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 14:54 25 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo oye, yo y mi compañero quedamos en que el quipo se llamara: Equipo Axux axux 15:06 25 jun 2011 (UTC) es un elemento que es esclusivo del clan de garcia todos nace con el pero atraves del ritual pasa al otro se tras pasa atraves del ritual del lazo rojo se une aciedo mas fuerte al del otro usuario vive el de la sangre mas fuerte 木迅遁 blood pein 15:09 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 15:09 25 jun 2011 (UTC) idea oye, tengo una idea de nuevo jutsu que es: Elemento polvo: Rasengan de Polvo ve tu si lo admites axux 15:20 25 jun 2011 (UTC) elemento Sangre un elemento avanzado que se desarolla por el ritual para que fusiona el usuario debe pertenese al clan garcia Kanji:木迅遁 Romanji:blood Es muy difícil de bloquear los jutsus de este elemento debido a que sus usuario son mas fuerte que la anterior cadena de usuario destrulle todo lo que toca como isieron los carteles de se Busca pein 15:20 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 15:20 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-idea si se que no soy usuario pero para otra persona por ultimo, solo fue una idea que se me ocurrio axux 15:38 25 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo oye pon en el articulo Burijji que mi equipo se llama Equipo Axux axux 15:53 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Sasuke ahí un error en los nombres de los integrantes de Tatsu que están en mi escuadrón, no es Mizuken Kurogani sino Kuronagi, y no es Akisame Kotetsu es Kōtetsu, Aquí te dejo los enlaces de sus páginas Mizuken Kuronagi y Akisame Kōtetsu --''Andres Rinnegan (Discusión)'' 16:43 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Equipo Axux oye, pon una foto de mi equipo en su articulo principal (Equipo Axux) porfavor axux 17:17 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Anime Mira esto Sasuke, Puede ser de ayuda: http://www.gratisprogramas.org/descargar/anime-studio-pro-55/ AndreyNaruto 18:55 25 jun 2011 (UTC) jutsu propio oye, en la pagina principal de la wiki pon que tengo 3 habilidades unicas que son: Ojo Celestial Ojo Celestial en Masa Elemento Fuego:Dragon Come Almas axux 23:14 25 jun 2011 (UTC) La nueva Akatsuki http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:James_cullen/Nueva_Akatsuki este es el enlace de la nueva akatsuki y lo respectivo a esta organisacion idea muy buena oye, tuve una muy buena idea, si hay un modo sabio relacionado con los sapos, por que no habria un modo cazador relacionado con los lobos? espero que te alla gustado la idea axux 03:23 26 jun 2011 (UTC) hola mira un jutsu propio ara mi personaje Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro ponlo en la portada un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:33 26 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡¡Felecidades!! Sasuke, ¡¡Felecidades!! has ganado la encuesta de personajes, y te doy en honor esta medalla del 1º puesto, espero que lo disfrutes mucho, hasta luego. SilverSatonix 12:50 26 jun 2011 (UTC)thumb PD: Ya podeís borrar el blog de encuesta de personajes, porque ya ha acabado Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 20:58 26 jun 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!! no se como se editaa!!, con esto nuevo no tengi ni idea NO LO PUEDES PONER COMO ANTES Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 20:58 26 jun 2011 (UTC) idea oye, se me an ocurrido ideas para mi personaje respecto a sus invocaciones que son los lobos ideas: *Modo cazador (parecido al modo senin que se relaciona con los sapos, pero este se relacionaria con los lobos) *Genjutsu de colaboracion:Hombre a Bestia (algo en donde atrape al enemigo en una luna mientras que en la vida real Axux y su invocacion atacan al enemigo) *Invocacion de Lobo Gigante ( invoca a un lobo gigante) *Elemento Viento:Rugido de Luna (ataca al enemigo con una llamarada de viento por medio de un rugido) *Jutsu de Colaboracion: Encierro de Luna (el usuario junto a su lobo usan un jutsu que sella al enemigo en un genjutsu eterno) *Jutsu de Sentido de Lobo (el usuario tiene sentidos de lobo, similar al del clan inuzuka solo que es mas fuerte y con sentidos de lobos) esas son mis ideas para mi personaje, avisa si te gusto alguna ESPERO RESPUESTA axux 23:38 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Sasuke quiero decirte que he decidido cambiar de Biju ya no sera Jui sino Kiuby y voy a cambiar todo lo que diga que fui Jinchuriki de ese Biju Nasaku Uzumaki hola sasuke creo que es hotra que aparezca con los inmortlales no crees un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 08:28 27 jun 2011 (UTC) hola soy akisame miembro de tatsu me gustaria hacer una mision de colaboracion con uds para renovar nuestra confianza entre las 2 organizaciones y me refiero a la mision de lo inmortales 14:33 27 jun 2011 (UTC) tatsu mensaje urgente oye,un integrante de tatsu me pidio un jutsu mio, le dije que si asique le pondre en mi historia que mi personaje le enseño al sullo la tecnica. ese miembro es David07,su personaje es akisame kotetsu. otra cosa es que yo y el queremos hacer una mision de infiltracion a la nueva akatsuki, ya estamos deacuerdo que seriamos compañeros, solo necesito tu permiso ESPERO RESPUESTO axux 14:47 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Sasuke ahora que la organización ah subido de rango deberias aumentar el requisito de 20 ediciones a por lo menos 50.AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 17:16 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Elemento Sol Sasuke pienso crear el Elemento Sol. Usara el poder del Sol Moldeado con Chakra de Fuego e Infierno para hacer jutsus letales.AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 17:26 27 jun 2011 (UTC) jutsus que los usuarios mis jutsus que solos lo puedo uasr yo se estan poniendo como usuarios Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:06 27 jun 2011 (UTC) contesta oye contestame porfa sobre la mision de infiltracion axux 20:23 27 jun 2011 (UTC) ok gracias ah y de paso le avisas a kensei que ya no lo necesito en la mision por que sera 1 de burijji 2 de tatsu si quieres agregarlo en la mision le avisas a zider o a juan 15:01 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Opening Sasuke que pasó con el 2º Opening.AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 16:42 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Una Cosa Esta pensando que mi persona tenja solo Byakugan y en el otro un ojo comun o el de orochimaru Pude ser pein 18:41 30 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 18:41 30 jun 2011 (UTC) MSN Sasuke cual es tu Msn para que Chateemos. PD:Tengo algo que decirte AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 19:15 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Msn No Tengo Gmail. Haste un Hotmail. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 19:19 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Personaje Quien?Karoza Uchiha AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 19:27 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat He visto que hay un chat de Burijji, si lo has visto puedes entrar para hablar y también se lo dices a los demás, bueno hasta luego. SilverSatonix 13:45 1 jul 2011 (UTC) hola vente al chat nuevo te deve salir Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:28 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Jinchuriki Comandante Sasuke Ha Habido una Equivocacion , yo no soy Poseudo-Jinchuriki soy la Chinchuriki Completa del Kyubi hola te vienes al nuevo chat un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:40 13 jul 2011 (UTC) hola vente aqui y hablamos añ chat de burijji donde estoy yo y latauro un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:58 13 jul 2011 (UTC) venga vente Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:00 13 jul 2011 (UTC) no quiero ser pesado vente al chat Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:05 13 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola ¡¡, volviste a editar,te quiero habisar que ise un nuevo jutsu, si lo quieres ver ve a mi personaje y ve el ultimo jutsu 17:59 13 jul 2011 (UTC) espada oye, me das la espada filo ardiente, esque la quiero porfa 18:02 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Regreso Hola Sasuke que bueno que hayas regresado aunque sea por poco. Oye que listas pediste? No he hecho la saga de Kusana ya que crei que tu la harias. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 18:28 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!! Hola Sasuke has vuelto ¡¡¡que bien!!! cuando no estes ocupado vete al chat, ah y ya acabamos por fin la saga de ayame SilverSatonix 21:37 13 jul 2011 (UTC)